1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless communication terminal having a music record/replay function in addition to a wireless communication function, and to its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The portable wireless communication terminal as typified by a portable phone has been widely used not only in business but also in private. Various services such as data communication service are available as well as voice communication service. Further, according to development of communication technology, various types of wireless communication systems for different areas, different communication service providers, different services or the like can be operated simultaneously thereby enabling communication with a calling terminal or use of plural wireless systems by emitting a prescribe level of radio wave from his/her own communication terminal.
As to the radio wave level transmitted from the communication terminal, for example, a transmission peak power of about two watts is set for a portable phone in a pan-European digital cellular phone system (GSM).
Recently, a new portable phone with an additional function for recording/replaying music information is introduced to a market. This type of the phone is a commercial product in which functions of audio apparatus and portable phone are integrated.